Rogue's Lonely Poems
by Rogue Almighty
Summary: these are some poems I wrote with Rogue's character in mind. Please R&R. Thanks. NEWLY UPLOADED WITH SOME NEW POEMS MIXED IN. I suggest going back and reading them again. It's worth it, I swear.
1. chapter 1

Death's Cold Embrace  
  
Life's a hollow word,  
Meaning nothing but pain and sorrow.  
  
We only live n time we borrow.  
So why go on?  
Why not just pay our debt?  
And into the sands of time be swept?  
So.DON'T!!  
  
Stop this torture and accept the abyss,  
Spend eternity in Death's final bliss.  
  
So, now, as this cold and uncaring blade is pressed to my skin,  
I do believe it is just as indifferent as those who sneer and judge  
my  
sins.  
  
And I know, there is nothing I could possibly miss  
As I now pay to society my debt,  
Though there is no one to miss me,  
On that I can bet.  
  
There's nothing I'd rather be,  
Then dead and gone.  
So, for now, I write this song,  
To Death's Cold Embrace,  
As my final good-bye.  
  
Life's a bitch,  
Then you die,  
FUCK it all and go get high.  
  
I'm not sorry, but this song  
Ain't gonna get anymore wild,  
And as I step into Death's Cold Embrace,  
I pray you won't ever forget this  
Lost Rogue Child. 


	2. chapter 2

Rogue Contemplates

As my heart pauses, vapid,  
My breathing growing less rapid.  
My cuts getting deeper,  
And now I see thee Grim Reaper.  
But he ain't grim,  
He's wearing a grin.

As he gets more oppressive,  
Things flash through my head:  
Kitty and me, giggling on my bed,  
Kurt stealing my eyeshadow,  
The team and The Brotherhood in battle.

This brings me back from the edge,  
Reminds me that they care,  
Although they shouldn't even dare.  
I only hurt those close to me.

I don't want to hurt them,  
I just wanna belong.

So I throw the blade away,  
Hoping this new state of mind will stay.  
Covering up my wounds, not dreading the next day.  
For once, I am happy for my handware,  
That my scars and cuts won't be bare.

Now I'm walking out the door,  
A smile were there wasn't one before,  
And now I shall live to see another day.

Here's hoping its good.

Like it? I hope so, please criticize!!! And as a side note, vapid is another word for dead,. I got my hands on a thesaurus, muahahahaha!!! World  
beware, here I come!  
Bye now, and thanks for reading,  
Shelly bean


	3. chapter 3

Rogue sighed. She was in Algebra. Who needed Algebra anyway? Certainly not a girl with poison skin. It was just a waste of time for her. She took out her notebook and doodling pictures of knives stakes and other killing devises. When that got boring for her, Rogue turned to a new page, where inspiration struck. She began to write.  
Life is a waste of time,  
We'll all be sucked from this earth by the end of this rhyme.

Happiness is only fleeting,  
Death slices it away in just one meeting.

Pain is the only way to go,  
Long, deep cuts take it away, although it's so slow.

Death never goes away,  
It just hides till another day.

Torture comes and torture goes,  
It's the one thing everyone knows.

Parting is such sweet sorrow,  
Too bad it's gonna be tomorrow.

Short, sweet, and to the DEATH.

At the bottom of the poem she scrawled,  
Rogue Poems, inc.

Smirking slightly, she got up, closed her notebook and left the classroom with everybody else. The end of school bell had rung while she was writing. She got into Scott's Corvette without speaking to anyone, and exited the  
car quickly when they reached the mansion.  
When she was safely in her room, she pulled out the laptop that the professor had given her for her birthday. She quickly logged on under her msn messenger name (RogueChild2nite) and checked to she if her friends were all logged on. She was in luck. And this whole time, the only thing  
running through her head, was:  
This is gonna be fun.

To be continued in next chapter.


	4. chapter 4

The Untouchable

Crimson blood

Dripping down,  
Dripping, dripping, to the ground.  
Golden regrets, that's what they are,  
For once the pain is away from my heart.  
My 'Life' is so torn apart..  
My 'friends' don't care,  
They only gather 'round to stare.

Why am I here?  
I am eternally plagued with this question.  
Why do I live?  
I should be dead.

Razor blade,  
Take the pain away  
Don't let it come  
Some other day.  
Blood, blood,  
Flow away,  
Make me forget my name  
Weaker.weaker.and  
weaker still

Acid trips  
And razor tips,  
That's what make me happy,  
Makes me fly,  
Sniffing pixies,  
Getting hi  
That's what makes me happy  
All the time.

Why do I live?  
Why do I breath?  
Why am I not dead?  
These questions fade away as I ask the one question that matters.  
Why must you keep me alive?  
Please.let me die..  
.


	5. chapter 5

Life

Life  
Laughing  
Living  
Smiling  
Playing

Death  
Dying  
Screaming  
Crying  
Hating

Life is only the absence of DEATH!!!!!!


	6. chapter 6

Death of Barney

Rifles blaring

People swearing.

Children crying

.helicopters flying.

WHY?

Barney's gonna fry!!!

Went crazy,

One too many songs, they went to his head.

I guess he shoulda stayed in bed.

He said he couldn't take it any longer,

That he was going out like Santa Claus,

with a blaze of fire and arsenal.

Rifles blaring,

People swearing,

Children crying,

Helicopters flying.

WHY?

Barney's gonna fry!

So, he's gonna do it like

Santa Clause

Just like the Weird Al

Parody.

He's gonna do it like Santa Clause,

Just like the song says.

'Cause Barney's gonna FRY!!


	7. chapter 7

14 and pregnant

He saw her, wanted her,  
Romanced her, 'loved' her.  
Now?  
She's in trouble,  
She's pregnant,  
He hurt her, forced her.  
She wanted love,  
But he can't give her that  
So what's a girl to do?

Who should she turn to?  
Who will give her love?

He screwed up, mentioned it,

they made up, so what should she do?

He played her is playing her,  
She's taking it always has.  
All she needs and all she wants is LOVE!!!

What's a girl to do?  
14 and pregnant,  
So what should she do?  
He says he loves her,  
But she's not sure.  
If he loved her, why would he sleep around,  
kiss around, talk around?  
He's a jerk,  
She don't know it, don't wanna know it.

She just wanted love,  
What's wrong with that?..


	8. chapter 8

Here's some more poetry. LOL, I think it sucks, but give me an idea into what you think.

The girl has no friends,  
She wonders where they went  
Or if they were there at all.  
Was she always alone?  
Without anyone to care?

Or

Did she fall in love:  
Unawares, without  
Something to catch her.  
Did she fall, expecting  
To hit the ground.  
Only to be caught, safe  
And sound, within her  
Lover's arms…


	9. chapter 9

Life

Life  
Laughing  
Living  
Smiling  
Playing

Death  
Dying  
Screaming  
Crying  
Hating

Life is only the absence of DEATH!!!!!!


	10. chapter 10

Pain was all I knew with you,  
But it's over now,  
I've let go of you.

You would hit me,  
and hate me,  
but when I finally got sick of your shit,  
you wouldn't let go,  
You son of a bitch,  
you stole my happiness.

You lied about me,  
spied on me,  
Made sure my life was a nightmare,  
But it's over now.

I've won my freedom,  
I've battled my fears,  
Now I've seen the sun...  
....Now I feel some hope...  
Some things I left here,  
out in the real world...

I've got to move on,   
I've got to say good bye.

You don't matter no more. (x4)  
You don't matter NO MORE!!!

I'm setting free from my past,  
and treating my memories of you like the trash they are...  
YOu don't matter... (x3)  
...not anymore...  
.........not ever again.....


	11. chapter 11

Hola, Amigos!!! Here's my newest poem. It's set a little differently than the others, so let me know if you want me to keep writing like this, 'k?

See y'all in the mornin'," Rogue said, yawning, before retiring to her new room. It was HER'S, just her's and she was loving it. She had barely gotten undressed and ready for bed when she fell into bed fast asleep, her breath keeping time with Evanescence's Haunted.

The Dream Rogue was walking down a deserted street, somewhere she'd never been before. All around her, she could hear people hissing "Marie!" at her, but no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't see anyone in the thick shadows that swallowed her up. Something was following her, she sensed it, but no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't get away. It was gaining on her and she was getting scared. She started screaming,  
"Help! Please, some one help me!" But to no avail. It reached her and she gave herself up to the abyss it was offering.

Rogue shot straight up in bed, sweat dripping down her body. She could taste blood in her mouth from when she bit back a scream in her dream- nightmare, in all actuality. Afraid to go back to sleep, She pushed her covers away and got up, making her way to her desk, which was covered in loose-leaf poems, including Death's Cold Embrace, The Life of the Unknown, Death of Barney, How I see it, The Untouchable, Life, and many more. Rogue took out a battered notebook and began to write.

After Midnight

The clock strikes 1,  
My eyes wide with fright, I turn to run.

It strikes 2,  
It's coming and I don't know what to do.

The clock strikes 3,  
I try to escape, but it won't let me.

It strikes 4  
I scream for my life, to which It answers with a roar.

The clock strikes 5,  
This is the end, and it makes It's final dive. To the chime of 6, I die, with my crimson blood pooling and dripping away. I realize as I cry for my life-everything I shall miss, things I never got  
to try- No one can help me they won't even find me. Please God, I beg, Please, let me live to see my brother and friends one more day! But to no avail, he ignores me and I die lonely and heartbroken.

Ya like? I hope so. I think its one of my best so far, so tell me what you think and any changes you have for me. Thanx!


	12. chapter 12

Rogue sat in her room, alone. She had been moved in here shortly after an incident involving Kitty and a pillow. The professor thought it was best if Rogue got her own room, to avoid arguments and such. Right now, she was trying to sketch, but the drawing just wasn't coming. And she just couldn't get the conversation from earlier that night out of her head. She glanced at her alarm clock. It read 3:47 AM. Groaning, she put down the sketchpad and stretched. Rogue had been trying to draw for three hours now.

Somewhere down the hall, music was playing. Rogue stopped and listened to it, then bobbed her head. She liked the beat, maybe she could use it.

Rogue moved to her desk, head still moving to the beat. She pulled out her abused notebook and opened it to a new page. Slowly, she started to write, and sing along to the song.

The Darkness, ominous and blinding In its evil,

Swallows the little girl...

She wrote.

Little Lamb go back to sleep Little girlie come back to me,

Step by step Nothing but the Dark. Stride by Stride, You can't get away.

She got up and moved around to the song, trying to get more inspiration, and it came to her. She raced back to her desk.

Just welcome the dark, it'll Make the pain go away.

Sun and Shadow, Lies, I'm sure

The sun is but a figment of the Darkness That lies beyond... And that of the creatures...

Rogue smiled. Now, she had some productive work done. Now she could concentrate on her drawing. She picked up the momentarily forgotten sketchpad and started furiously drawing.

Her hand moved across the paper fast, facial features appearing, bodies, background.....all of it kept appearing...

Rogue put the pad down triumphantly. She was done. She stood up and went to her bed, curling in and feeling very proud of herself. The sketchpad lays, forgotten on her desk. The front page has a picture of Rogue, Remy, and the Xmen, All of which wearing uniforms, even Remy. It depicted what she wanted, what Remy wanted. Them as a united team, as Xmen, their relationship welcomed and cherished...

So? What did you think? It's really short, I know, but it was a sudden idea, and I wanted to get some of my own work in there. Well, enjoy and review...


	13. chapter 13

This is the updated, fixed version. Everything that was wrong when I first uploaded has been corrected, hopefully. Anyway, here it is. I hope you likie. By The Way, DisturbedMonkey calls her Rogie and spells it weird, it's a long story that I'm gonna add into the next chapter or so. So yeah. His name is David in the story. DrumstickMurderer is Shane so sorry for the confusion. Ok folks, you leave me no choice but to add on, so here it is, just some random crap I wrote during testing this week so yeah

(online chat room)

RogueChild2nite- ok guys, this is it, we have to get the band back together. I miss you all, up here in New York without you guys to keep me down to earth and alive.

DisturbedMonkey- Wait, Rogie, you're in New York? So are we!!!!

DrumstickMurderer- Where are you?

RogueChild2nite- Why Shane, I thought you'd never ask. I'm in Bayville, a sleepy little town with nothin' to do. I'm living at this Institute for Mutants. We're called the X Men.

TherapistsChild- Shit! We're in Bayville too!!!! We're living at the Brotherhood of Mutants house. DO you know where that is?

RogueChild2nite- I sure do, I used to live there, y'know. I'll be there in 30 min. I have to annoy Speedy, anyway. Till then, here's a new song I wrote to tide you over-

It's based to that one song, by Hilary Duff. You know, it's about Life. That song It's about Death,

And meth,

And making it ok,

Ok, so put away that gun,

And let's go have some fun

Dancing, drinking, smoking, doping.

That's what it's all about.

So let's go have some fun,

And make this our last run.

Incomplete

Log off-RogueChild2nite

(after she was off) TherapistChild- Wonder how she'll react to Cev being up here

DisturbedMonkey- Shut up and hope for the best. Log off- TherapistChild Log off- Disturbedmonkey Log off- DrumstickMurderer Rogue logged off quickly and leaned back in her chair. 'Well, I'll be damned.' She thought, 'Those buddy boys made their way up here, shit. This

can't be pretty, if they're here, then that means HE'S here..'

OVER AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE...

"Hey, Pietro, just to let you know, Marie Darkholme is coming over in 30." Called a dark haired young man as he walked out the front door, quickly followed by a bleached blonde with a rune tattooed to his arm, a flaming pink haired man, and a pretty average looking guy. They were all wearing dark pants, and navy blue shirts with Wir leben für die Zerstörung von ALLEN on the fronts and pictures of daggers on the backs. Pietro Maximoff looked up from his spot on the couch, where he had been torturing Blob by hold food out of his reach. "Who is Marie Darkholme?" 

TO BE CONTINUED

??? Well? What do you think? Not so hot, I know, but atleast it's something.

Sorry that's so short and sorry for the cliffhanger, you'll find

more info in the next chapter, so keep on reading, oh, and PLEASE keep reviewing, after these two chapters, I'm not gonna upload anymore till I get at LEAST 4 more reviews, so yeah.


	14. chapter 14

CHAPTER 14-ROGUE'S LONELY POEM HIM and the rest wink AN: Ok! I'm updating. YAY!!! Happy dance I hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it, but it won't make sense for a couple chapters, but hey shrugs beggars can't be choosers, right? Anyway, on with the story! AN2: By the way, since I confused people, here is a list of the more permanent characters; I also put if they are mine, belong to a fellow writer, or is an actual character from the comic/series/evolution. (Evo: What did they do to Remy's HAIR?!??!?) Here it is:

Cast Rogue- Original character. She will be in each chapter, unless something comes up.

Remy LeBeau- SURPRISE!! Original character. He will either appear in the next chapter, or the one after that, or maybe I'll go back and decide to sneak him into this one. Whatever.

David- Mine. He is based off, however, a real person. His power is to negate others powers hint But for some reason, he won't help Rogue. Oh well, I'll prolly kill 'em off soon. He also is rather normal and BORING looking.

Shane- Mine. He can control lightning and other sources of power. He has flaming pink hair.

Cevin- (pronounced Kevin and Cev for short) He is a bleached blonde with a rune tattooed to his arm. His power is Empathy and Telepathy. Empathy is stronger in him, however. He and Rogue had a thing a while before the whole Cody thing.

Ty- That's right. Cody's friend. He and David are cousins, so when his mutation surfaced, he ran to his cousin to help him. He can speak to animals and control nature. (For those of you who have read Circle of Magic, the same power as Briar.) He has dark hair and a scar kind of like Bishop. You know, the cop guy from the future that was in the comics and the original TV series.

So there it is. The list of characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have also decided to change it. Now Rogue isn't going to the BOM House. She is going to a club on the outskirts of town, Devil's Spawn, where we start off with, I hope you enjoy it...

Chapter 14 Triple 6?

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort,

Suffocation no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Rogue entered the club bobbing her head to the music. She loved this club for the music and people that frequented the joint. It just was a shame that they rarely got live bands; the club had a bad reputation with them.

Glancing around, she looked for some people she knew. Noticing a friendly face, she approached a young man with some sort of drink in front of him. When Rogue came up beside his stool at the bar, he glanced up and smiled, playing with something in his hand.

"Hey, dere."

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces

I've reached my last resort,

Suffocation no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

Do you even care if I die pleading

Would it be wrong, would it be right

If I took my life tonight,

Chances are that I might

Mutilation outa sight

and I'm contemplating suicide

He held out his hand and she took it, leading him to the dance floor. There, they swayed to the music, body to body. Heads bobbing, his eyes stuck on her, hers closed while she imprinted the feel of his body against hers.

'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I never realized I was spread too thin

Till it was too late and I was empty within

Hungry, feeding on my chaos and living in sin

Downward spiral, where do I begin

It all started when I lost my mother

No love for myself and no love for another

Searching to find a love upon a higher level

finding nothing but QUESTIONS AND DEVILS

He smiled down at her and held her closer, kissing the top of her head. She smirked and turned in his arms, pressing her back against his chest, causing some friction, and her partner groaned openly at her antics.

'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

As the music droned on, Rogue and her seemed-to-be lover moved to it, their movements somewhat erotic. Rogue turned toward the mystery man, but over his shoulder saw trouble. She frowned and moved around him to go and cut off the five young men heading into the club. Her date follows.

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort,

Suffocation no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

The men stopped when they saw her approaching, the person in the lead smirked slightly and waited for her. When Rogue reached them, the one with flaming pink hair waved her outside. She nodded her understanding and followed them out.

'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying...

Out in the cool air, She stopped them, narrowing her eyes at their smirks and confident auras. She especially wanted to rip the smirk from the one in the middle, because he openly roved his eyes over her body, making her feel naked. Her lover, jealous of the looks Rogue was receiving, wrapped his arms around her waist, which succeeded in making her more relaxed.

"What ahre ya doing here?" She demanded of them, the music in the background changing with her mood.

You don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream? And dream I do...

Again, the one in the middle smirked. He pushed his bleached blonde hair away from his face and answered her after a while.

"We were recruited by the best, to be the best."

"Raght, Cevin, and I am The Phoenix," Rogue snorted in disbelief. The pink haired individual stepped forward and bared his upper arm, where a tattoo rested. A tattoo of an entwined M and A.

"Well, then, nice to meet you, luv." He stated, stepping back as he clearly saw the shock in her eyes. He spoke with a slight Irish accent.

"Nahce to see ya haven't changed too much, Shane," Rogue managed to croak out in response.

I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

This earned a chuckle from the fellows from behind the two Rogue had been conversing with. Rogue turned her attention to them next. "What ahre ya thinkin'? To get involved in sumthin' lahke this." Rogue glared at them, but they shrugged and went right on smirking. Behind her, the young man whom she had been dancing with made his presence known.

"Dat homme will get yo' killed sooner den Remy can draw his chere's Queen of Hearts." He spoke with a rich Cajun accent, but the men in front of them merely scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Well, how would you know? You couldn't possible work for him, you're just a weakling," smirked the one that had stayed silent till now.

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand I knew you loved me then

His opponent smirked and pulled of his dark glasses. "I be Remy LeBeau, or Gambit. Remy be his top Acolyte. Since yo're getting' involved with him, yo' should learn to respect yo're elders, namely, me an' ol' Vicky." Across from the, David, Ty, Cevin, and Shane opened their eyes wide. They hadn't expected this. To cover their shock, Ty continued, his voice shaking slightly.

"W-who would this V-vicky be, then?" He asked, showing a little more respect now. He was expecting Gambit to answer, but instead it was Rogue.

"Victor Creed. Othawise known as Sabretooth. He has a son that you and I know. Graydon Creed." At this new revelation Cevin smirked. Rogue ignored him and continued. "Hows abouts we head outta here to somewhere more quiet, somewhere we can talk without being interrupted?" She suggested. All but Cevin nodded their agreements.

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me

"Now, you guys weren't straight wit' meh earliah today. What are y'all doin' here?" Rogue asked, sipping at her mocha latte in the nearest coffee shop. Cevin shook his head and looked at her condescendingly. It only served to aggravate her further.

"Marie, Marie, Marie. You honestly expected them to tell you that we were better than you, wanted by the best? We all know about your little temper, sweetheart. You are so refreshingly naïve." He said in a light tone like you would with a 5-year-old. Rogue glared at him and her voice dropped to a dangerous whisper.

"Ah'm not screwing around here, Cevin. Let me make this perfectly clear. He wanted me, Ah said no." She smirked at him, baiting him, and succeeding.

I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

Cevin snorted, as Rogue suspected he would. "Why would the Master of Magnetism, one of the most powerful mutants on earth, want you? You're nothing special." He sneered spitting at her, but the look on his face quickly changed when his spit stopped before hitting her face, then as she blinked, it went flying back into his face. All the other cracked up at this, and Rogue actually smiled. Cevin, angry, said, "Oh, wow, that is so amazing. Come on bitch. Prove that Magneto wanted you."

Rogue nodded, "Fahne. First thing in the mornin' we're goin' to ol' Mags' place. Either he or Speedy, or maybe even Johnny will be there to prove meh right," She answered ten turned on her heel, going back into the club. Remy turned back to the young men and smirked.

"Bon au revoir mes amis, et ma bonne chance, vous aurez besoin d'il." With that said, Remy turned and followed his girl back into the noisy club.

Ty glared after them, tightening his fist angrily. "I won't need your luck, Cajun. I could never possibly lose."

OK, explanations first: The 1st song I had was Last Resort, by Papa Roach The 2nd song was Taking Over Me, by Evanescence Bon au revoir mes amis, et ma bonne chance, vous aurez besoin d'il. Means Good bye, My friends, and good luck, you'll need it.

Ok, longer chapter. No new stuff from me, but that's in the next chappie. Hope you enjoyed it. Loves and Hugs.

Shel6 Aka RogueWriter


	15. Goodbye

To everyone who reads my stories:

First off, thank you so much for those of you who have read and kept up with my stories. I really appreciate the support, and looking back on the reviews, my heart warms knowing that some of the best people in the world have read my stories. You have made writing worthwhile to me.

Now to the unpleasant part: I'm Sorry. I have reached a point in my life where I cannot justify writing anymore. I was confronted with the unpleasant reality that I am not that good of a writer, which has made me lose all faith is my stories that I have started. Because I have reached this place of disillusionment, I doubt I will be updating anytime soon. I AM, however, deciding to leave the stories up just in case that need arises later in time.

I am currently nearing my sixth anniversary on this website, and I can't help but marvel at the changes that have happened in that time. But, honestly, I can't believe I've been on the site long enough to see all the things change. Hell, I feel so old because I remember when no one had member IDs that were longer then six numbers (and we were the n00bs!)

I hope that everyone who is currently taking advantage of this site and everything that it offers always remember what a treasure it is. Not only do we all get the chance to stretch our creativity, but we also get the chance to be exposed to different writing styles, and (hopefully) learn better ways of writing, improving our grammar and structuring skills, and, above all, keeping our brains from turning to mush.

As a wise man once said, "With so many inventions and distractions in the world today, it's a marvel that anyone knows what a book is, or the purpose of such a relic. Soon the only books you will see shall be in glass boxes in museums, and all information we need will simply be transmitted to our brains." Let us all hope we can keep the world reading, and stay away from such a future. (Yuck!)

Anyways, now that I've gone on a tangent, I should wrap this up. Hopefully, this won't get my stories in trouble, because it isn't an "update". But, really, goodbye and thank you to everyone who has contributed to the learning experience that this website has presented me. (Now I'm getting teary-eyed!) Even though I do not plan on continuing any of my current stories, I AM almost finished with my final plot bunny, which is for Criminal Minds.

After that, I will REALLY be done. But I would love to keep in touch with any and all of the wonderful people I've gotten to know through this site. Feel free to email me at if you want to keep in touch; I'm planning on watching for any amazing updates from you amazing people!

Yours Always-

Shelby

(Writing As)  
Rogue Almighty

P.S.- Does anyone know why authors have that one their books? For example, "Nora Roberts, writing as J.D. Robb". Isn't that a little……waste of ink? I don't know, I just had to make a last comment about that. What can I say? It bothers me!


End file.
